One of the greatest assets of our ongoing Program Project is our network of tumor specimens and the corresponding patient-specific clinical and follow-up database. Every project in the current Program Project has utilized this core, as will all of the projects in this renewal application. This Core will be responsible for receiving all specimens to be used by the various projects, registering these specimens into a computerized data base, maintaining the stored specimens, determining whether the specimens are of sufficient quality for various assays, aliquoting tissue to be sent to other core facilities and laboratories, maintaining a computerized inventory of tissue remaining in the Tumor Banks, retrieving tissue from the Banks upon request by investigators, obtaining continuing clinical follow-up about the patients who provided the tumor specimens, entering data obtained on these tumors by the various cores and projects, and maintaining quality control standards for all data collected. As new laboratory measurements are obtained on our tumor specimens, these results are merged into the existing network. The physical facilities, equipment, and personnel necessary to maintain this Core are already in place. Centralization of tumor banking activities and data collection capabilities into a core facility guarantees optimum efficiency in management of time and resources, and provides an excellent mechanism for quality control.